The great adventure of Rowan walker
by funkyrowanpixie
Summary: This is the first adventure of Rowan walker This story is a crossover of many anime's but since fan only allows crossovers of only two anime's I had to make this a normal story enjoy
1. Chapter 1 : The start of the story

Chapter 1 : The start of the story

11:20

Flonyard castle

Universe A

2010

The anime universe was in trouble the leaders of each world had gathered up to find out what to do to put a stop to it. They were thinking of trying to net the culprit.

"So we just get a giant magic proof net and capture it"

"I think thats a very good idea but i think we're going a bit too far"

"Nonsense I think it's a great idea"

"QUIET"

The whole room stopped and turned as the person who just yelled as it stood up to speak.

"I've got a better idea" says The dog princess millihore as she gets a piece of parchment out of her pocket.

"The prophecy says that a person outside this universe will come to save us"

"Are you sure you're not fibbing like last year" said Haruhi suzuimia.

"No" says the princess as she sits back down to say " this person is from universe E"

The whole room gasps

"You mean the universe with all the things like war and not much mame daifuku" said Suzu who was just there at the time.

"Yes" said the princess "we just need a couple of people to go there and get him".

"I've got a idea who we should take" said a cat with creepishly red eyes.

"Is that you kyubey" said the princess.

"Yes its me" said kyubey "I know just who to pick".

'No puella magis" said the princess.

"DAMN IT! yelled Kyubey

1:60am

Hero's house

Whitwick

Universe E

2010

My name is Rowan Walker I live in the so called silent town of Whitwick and I've got a good life ahead of me.

"I hope that Sarah will visit today. She did say we were gonna take a walk into town"

"ROWAN" cried a voice from outside.

"Huh oh hi Sarah" said Rowan from out the window.

"I'm just coming down stairs"

"ok" said Sarah as I went down stairs.

I grabbed my phone and went out the door.

"So you wanna do that walk today" said Sarah as she smiled at me.

"Ok" I said as I locked the door and we left the house.

"So I heard on Crunchyroll that they're gonna have a second season of dog days with more characters" said Sarah.

"Yes I knew they were gonna do another season" I said as we walked into the park.

"Who do you think Shinku will kiss this series".

"I think the princess because everyone knows that the main character of a anime must kiss the first girl/boy he/she meets" said Sarah.

"Me too" I said.

We were right in the middle of the park when I felt something was following me but I just thought I was just the wind and continued walking.

Later at night after the walk and Sarah had left I was at home when I heard someone ring my doorbell.

"I wonder who could that be at this time of night" I said.

When I opened the door I saw no one outside that until I heard "Sorry about this"

And someone knocking me out from behind.

End of chapter 1

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2 : Sorry about this my ass

Chapter 2 : sorry about this my ass!

When I was coming round I could hear voice in a echoey type of voice. " are you sure this is the right one" "yes I'm sure she did say he's very good at staying asleep" "hey what does this button do" NATSURU NO" "HONK" "AHHH" said Rowan as he regained consciousness "WHAT THE WAS THAT AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE" "I had a feeling this would happen" said one of the people who looked like someone he had seen before on YouTube. "Yeah of course you idiot excuse him" said the person next to the 'idiot' "My name is Yuki the person next to me is koizumi and the idiot is natsuru" "I'm not familiar with this stuff" said natsuru "shut up you've done enough noise already" said Yuki as she kicks natsuru in the face causing natsuru to go flying into Rowan knocking him out in the process. "Oops this is gonna be hard to explain when we get back" said Yuki as she looks Rowan at Rowan asleep on the floor "you know that was kinda your fault" said natsuru "Don't start natsuru don't start" meanwhile in Rowans head he was dreaming like he was thinking very weirdly "rrrooowwwaaannn" said a voice in his head "who are you" said Rowan "it's me your imaginary friend" said the voice " I've been in your head since the start" "no no NOOO" cryed Rowan as he woke up in a clean bed "is this on of these dreams inside a dream better check" though Rowan as he pinched himself "ow" said Rowan "ok so this is not a dream but where the hell am I " said Rowan as he saw someone asleep on top of the bed covers "hey hello YO WAKE UP" said Rowan as he woke up the dozing person on the bed. "Just one minute oh sorry about that" said a girl with pink hair and dog... ears and a tail. "Can I ask something where am I" said Rowan "I have been knocked out two times and I'm freaked out a bit" "oh that's ok you are from another universe after all" said the pink haired dog person "wait what another universe your joking right you can't be serious" said Rowan getting up out of bed "I'm in another universe that explains the headache but where am I" said Rowan walking towards a window "your in biscotti one of the areas of Flonyard and by the way my name is millhiore" "I'm sorry that's kinda hard to say can I call you milly" said Rowan who was not very good at remembering long names. "Ok" said Milly "just one more thing what country are we in" said Rowan "you have no clue what has happened have you" said milly "not a clue" said Rowan "you are in a whole new universe we're in world a there are unlimited worlds" said milly "so why am I here" said Rowan "this universe is being attacked by something we have no idea what it is" said milly "you are our only hope on saving this universe" "ok but how did you find me" said Rowan "you are the only person who can talk to anything" said milly "ok I will save the world" said Rowan getting out the bed "I'm knew I was destined for greatness I just knew it" "that's lovely by the way we found all your stuff from your house you might need" said milly standing up and giving Rowan a bag. The bag contained Rowans iPod touch, Rowans MacBook Pro, Rowans iPod headphones, a iPod cable and Rowans iPhone 5. "Okay the prophesy says that five people will go with the hero to save the world" said milly "It also says that they will be picked by the hero" "ok but I don't know anyone in this universe how am I gonna pick the right one" said Rowan who was not very good at choosing the right people. "I know you will choose the right people" said Milly "oh one more thing" continued milly as she picks up a box and opens it "this will help get around this universe easily" Rowan looks inside the box inside the watch there was a thing that looked like a watch. Rowan picked it up "are you sure" said Rowan "yes" said Milly "as it is the first time when you put it on it might teleport you to on of the worlds so good luck" "ok (help me) " Rowan said under his breath as he put on the device. When he put it on the device lit up and started to glow then Rowan felt like he was falling "what the hell is happen AHHHH" Rowan soon found him self in the middle of what looked like a park. "Ok" said

Rowan "this I think I've seen before" he says as he noticed a girl with pink hair just standing by a tree "um are you ok" said the girl "yeah I'm ok" said Rowan " wait who are you and where the hell am I" "um my name is madoka and this is Mitakihara town " said the girl "who are you" "my name is Rowan and..." He paused "wait madoka that sounds familiar do you know what day it is today" "yes it's Monday the 2nd of September" said madoka "aren't you supposed to be in school" said Rowan "yes I should really go now" said madoka "ok see... ya" said Rowan but she had already gone "huh maybe she was late" said Rowan as he walked towards what look like a wall. While walking towards the wall he did not care to think about booby traps doing that was a bad idea because just that second he fell into a hole disguised as grass. "Who the hell places a trap next to a wall" said Rowan "I would" said a voice coming into the hole "if you think your gonna save the universe you've got another thing coming" said the voice " and the who the hell are you" said Rowan who was pretty pissed off at that moment "you'll find out soon enough" said the voice "you'll find out" "what the hell was that voice talking about" thought Rowan "ohh a tunnel" Rowan had just then noticed a passage in the hole " in not gonna get anywhere standing here lets go" said Rowan as he walked into the passage. Rowan was half way into the tunnel when he heard some noises "got any threes" said one voice "go fish" said another "so we all agree if anything happens we all blame natsuru said a voice which sounded familiar "hmm it sounds like its near in gonna go on" thought Rowan as he continued to walk though the passage. At the end of the passage there was a door with the words go away on it "screw that onward" thought Rowan as he kicked the door open and saw the people who kidnaped me in the first place "AHHHH" screamed Rowan "AHHHH" screamed the people "who wants chowder" said the blue haired one who just walked into the room "SHUT UP" shouted both Rowan and the people. "How did you find us" said one of the people who he remembered the name of that one was Yuki " I don't know it's a very long story I'm still trying to understand it as we'll" said Rowan "wait whats that thing" said natsuru who just noticed the device that teleported me here "oh milly gave it to me she's the princess" said Rowan "wait she gave you that" said koizumi "yep and when I put it on I landed in the middle of a park where I met a girl with pink hair and I fell into a big hole" said Rowan "I knew have a lair deep in hole was a bad idea" said yuki and then she paused " wait a girl with pink hair what was her name" " if you really what to know her name was madoka" "oh ok that's fine" said koizumi "we thought her name was bill" said natsuru "no you thought her name was bill you dumbass" "oh my bad" said natsuru "any way do you know how to get back to where I was" said Rowan " you see that tunnel" said yuki " just walk through there and your find a portal back to where you was before" "ok said Rowan as he walked into the tunnel!

End of chapter 2


End file.
